Harrow/Main
Release Date: June 28th, 2017 Dauntless and devout, the dark priest Harrow bestows upon his coven three virtues: salvation through sacrifice, redemption through vengeance, and ascension through defiance. Nemeses beware, for only death awaits. Enchain the tainted, silence their heresy, and deliver their tormented souls unto the Void's embrace. Harrow was absolved in . Acquisition Harrow's main blueprint is awarded upon completion of the Chains of Harrow quest. The Chassis blueprint is acquired from Void Fissure enemies, the Neuroptics blueprint can be found from Rotation C vault on Pago, Kuva Fortress, and the Systems blueprint are rewarded from Defection missions on Rotations B and C. Additional main blueprints can be bought from Cephalon Simaris for . Notes *If Harrow wields his signature , the weapon's magazine size is increased by 1''' round, for a total of '''2 rounds. *Harrow holds the highest Overshield capacity of all Warframes in the game: 2,400. Tips *Harrow can achieve the second highest total shield value out of all Warframes (behind ) at 4,110 by combining , , , and his maximum Overshields. This number can potentially be higher with other buffs that increase shield capacity (such as and Sequence). *For users, Harrow may offer quite a lot of synergy when considering critical chance Riven Mods and . Apart from being a decently accurate rifle, the mentioned mods synergize very well with , , and . This is because they grant better critical chance and the Sequence effect buffs the maximum shields by 50% and hence allows Penance to last longer, Condemn to be more effective, and Covenant to yield better returns with criticals. Also the proc from the Sequence area of effect negates Ancient Healer auras allowing him to leech more health with Penance. Trivia *''Harrow'' means "to traumatize or torment." **It originally referred to a farming tool – a frame covered in spikes--which was dragged across soil in order to remove weeds, break up clods of dirt and cover up seeds. A 'harrowing' experience has come to mean one where an individual undergoes significant trauma, but comes out of it purified. **In a particular interpretation of Christianity, Christ's descent into Sheol in order to retrieve the souls of all the individuals who died between the beginning of the world and his sacrifice, excluding the damned, is referred to as the Harrowing of Hell. *The name of Harrow's abilities refer to various aspects of Catholicism. **To be damned in the Catholic faith is to be condemed to hell as punishment for mortal sins after death. **''Penance'' is an alternate name for the Sacrament of Reconciliation in the Catholic Church. **A thurible is a metal censer suspended from chains, in which incense is burned. A Thurible is usually used during Mass. **A covenant is an agreement made by God with a religious community or with humanity in general. *Similar to 's Exalted Blade, 's Artemis Bow, and 's , Harrow's iconic object of power, his thurible, is shown during the casting animations for his abilities. **Harrow's thurible is also visible during his Noble and Agile idle animations. However, if the animations are equipped on a different Warframe, the thurible will not be visible. *Harrow is the first Warframe to have associated named original Operator, Rell. **Also, he is the first original Warframe to have been active, since Orokin Empire, until the current timeline. **Since Rell is said to be Tenno outcast, even Lotus didn't know about him, it is not known how Harrow was created and by who. *Harrow is one of the only 3 Warframes whose component blueprints are dropped from non-boss enemies. **In Harrow's case, there is only the Chassis that dropped from enemies. **The other two are and . *Harrow is the second Warframe to be controlled by entity other than the Tenno, after . He was hostile toward the players, like Chroma, as well. **Unlike Chroma, there is explanation about how and why Harrow came into such state. Category:Harrow